TSUKAMI YOITE
Yoite is the current leader Tsukami gang and currently enrolling Ouran University. He had also been a host club member being the second "prince type" __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' When one first met yoite the first thing they would think about the boy is the fact that he is rude and cold. He doesn't come up to talk to people but rather they have to talk to him first and he would only reply if he either has to or feels inclined to. Even then though he doesn't talk much and usually just tries to shoo the person away. Although aside his rather cold and calm demeanor, the boy is anything but calm and is usually out looking for a fight. Very competitive he will always try to win at every game he can despite how stupid he thinks it might be. His arrogance has also been his undoing many times and had actually caused him to get into situations in which he would had died if not for some third party giving him a helping hand. Ever since the death of his father and his rise to being a leader though he has become a bit calmer and knows more on what his limit is. Although he might know his limiations, that does not necessarily mean that he would always ask for help unless he is not the only one that is in danger. For example during the school lockdown he had silently depended on Naoto and Ryu to catch onto his plan and help him out with the escape of their fellow captives but rather after that he had told them to leave. Although when they had disagreed he had let them stay to look for their friends only after making them promise that they would all get out of this alive. 'HISTORY' Yoite is the eldest son of Tsukami Katsuo and Mizuki along with being the older twin of Tsukami Shuurin. Born on October 20th, having the stronger body, he had already been chosen to be the next leader of the Tsukami gang which was something he had looked forward to. He was also given a fiance named Yamaguchi Mako who was the daughter of his father's right hand man. The two had gotten along very well and he didn't mind the idea of marrying the girl as she who has been there with him for his whole life. He was also given a sister later by the name of Tsukami Miyuki who he would try to help take care of. A boy with many talents, he was raised to take whatever he want when he wanted like a true yakuza and thanks to his skills, for the most part he did get what he wanted. During his elementary school years he met a boy by the name of Nakamura Shinkuto who had quickly became his rival. He was also the first perosn to have ever bested Yoite at anything which quickly angered the boy, it also didn't help that the Nakamura was quite apathetic and didn't seem to care for the heir of the Tsukami gang. Much to both of their misfortunes though, the teachers in an attempt to teach them to get along would often pair them up together in various projects. It was also during this time that he would aquire a stray cat by the name Kuro and met a girl who became his partner by the name of Kaito Hinata. Then on his eighth birthday he had accused his fiance, Mako, of stealing his cake when in truth he had ate it when no one was looking. This caused him to break off their engagement with her although he never told her the real reason: that Shuurin had revealed to him something the day before. That on the night before his birthday, he snuck to the hospital to see Shuurin and the boy had revealed thta in truth he and Mako did not love each other but are forced to.Not wanting for her to be chained to him, he cut off their relationship but due to the girl's pleas he had decided to keep her by his side but only as slave. During his last year of middle school, Yoite would hear about a yakuza being hired to kill Nakamura Akira who is the father of Shinkuto. While he did not know the exact relationship of the father and son having only seen the man on TV and perhaps a few glimpses in real life, he had decided to go fight the yakuzas claiming that he had only wanted to test him. During that fight although he was able to stop the group as it was nothing too big, he had also gotten beaten up and lost an eye. In fact, he would had been killed if it wasn't for the fact that Shikuto had came in time to save him by calling the police. After waking up in the hospital with Shinkuto forcing him to tell the truth, the two made an agreement that they would forget this whole mess but in return Shinkuto would become his left eye. It was also after that incident he was forced to stay away from the underground world by his father if he wished to become head. And so he was forced to fully attend all of his classes in high school if he wished to remain to be the heir fo the Tsukami gang. It was then that he started to do some after school activities such as joining the kendo team and the drama club. During his second year he became the captain of the kendo team but then in his final year, he had made a bet with Shinkuto and lose. Accepting the conditions of his loss, he was forced to join the restarted host club and became the second prince type much to his utter distaste. 'SYNOPSIS' 'INTRODUCTION ARC' 'SUMMER CAMP ARC' 'HAUNTED HOTEL ARC' 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL ARC' 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' 'GRADUATION' 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'Roux Emile' Hatred would be the best word to dsecribe the two. Ever since they first met each other during their second year of high school, the two had hated each other. In fact just looking at each other would cause the two to get into fights or various compeititons. They even give each other demeaning nicknames never once bothering to call the other by their real names despite perfectly knowing what it is. Yet despite their hatred to each other, they at times help each other out or go into each other's defense with Yoite once came to Emi's defense when a woman had accused her of stealing her boyfriend. During graduation, after a game of hide and seek to which Yoite had hid the fact that he lost, the two propose the final challenge in which they are to date each other and the one that falls for the other first loses. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' *Yoite is an otaku but yet he does not openly live to the shonen does for example: **He hates the word bromance in real life **He finds friendship to be cheesy **He usually tries to do things himself *Yoite also has a habit of forgetting people **He cannot seem to remember Hideki despite the guy being his sister's boyfriend **He had essentially forgotten Hayato Category:male characters Category:yakuza characters Category:tsukamis Category:university student